Communications devices often, operate utilizing an external antenna. Communication devices, such as portable two-way radios, which operate over different frequency bands are considered desirable, particularly in the public-safety arena where such devices are used by different agencies such as police departments, fire departments, emergency medical responders, and military, to name a few.
Depending on space constraints and the desired frequency bands of operation, the antenna structures capable of achieving multi-band operation can be structurally complex. For example, matching components mounted to printed circuit boards can contribute to the stiffness and inflexibility of an antenna. Additionally, rigid and lengthy antenna structures may be prone to breakage under stress and impractical to wear on the body. Gain, bandwidth, size, cost and ease of manufacturability are all factors to be considered during the design of an antenna.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a multi-band antenna having a relatively small and flexible form factor.
Those skilled in the field of the present disclosure will appreciate that elements to the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Well known elements, structure, or processes that would be necessary to practice the invention, and that would be well known to those of skill in the art, are not necessarily shown and should be assumed to be present unless otherwise indicated.